The use of stents in bodily lumen is well known. A stent is typically delivered in an unexpanded state to a desired location in a bodily lumen and then expanded. The stent may be expanded via the use of mechanical device such as a balloon or the stent may be self-expanding.
Because a stent often must be delivered through tortuous anatomy, it is desirable for the stent to be flexible. It is also desirable for the stent to exhibit high scaffolding in the expanded state. In general, however, as stent flexibility is increased, scaffolding is decreased and similarly, as scaffolding is increased, flexibility is decreased.
There remains a need for a stent having a high degree of flexibility in the unexpanded state and high scaffolding in the expanded state.
The contents of U.S. provisional application 60/234,548, 60/272,651 and 60/272,906 as well as U.S. application Ser. No. 09/197,278 are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72.